Red Wolf
by StillAlwaysWishing
Summary: It is homecoming and their typical Saturday night as Scott and friends are planning to take down Derek in order to save Danny. They use Selene (OC) as bait, realizing Derek has a weakness when it comes to her. Definitely a Derek x OC and slight Jackson x OC. This is a one-shot that does not necessarily follow the show. Sorry for any errors in writing, hope you all enjoy!


The Red Wolf

"So, that is the plan?" Allison asked, jittery. "We're going to risk that much?"

"We're gonna have to." Stiles shook his head. "As much as I hate this, we need to do it."

"Scott," Lydia hissed. "You're really not gonna let her do this right? I mean, this is suicide."

Scott just stood there in the dark classroom. It was the Winter Formal Dance tonight. Instead of planning and dressing up for that, they were all planning on whether they should go through with this horrible attempt of throwing over the Alpha as well as risking their friend in order to save another. Just another typical Saturday night for them.

Scott just stood quietly, pondering over everything. No one had ever seen him look so distressed; running his hand through his dark hair as his brown eyes scanned the room as if the answers were written on the wall. Only if things were that easy. Allison placed her hand softly on his and gave it a little squeeze.

"It is not his decision, guys." Selene finally spoke up, after all she had a say in this considering she was the one that was going to play bait. "It's mine and I choose yes."

"Oh shut up!" Jackson popped up from the desk he was sitting on, his blue eyes twinkling. "You are NOT going to do anything that stupid! Especially when you know that he could tear you in five seconds without another thought."

"Kill her? Ha, understatement of the frickin' year!" Lydia scoffed, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing. "How about turn her into a nice furry evil little werewolf?!"

"…You see that's where you're wrong…" Scott began, slowly looking up. His handsome face darkening. "He wouldn't hurt or…turn her."

"Please tell me that you are not stupid enough to believe that." Jackson scoffed, running his hand through his short blonde hair.

"No, no…" Stiles spoke up. "He's gotta point." Stiles held up a finger to his mouth. "In every occurrence, Selene has never gotten hurt on his watch."

"Oh yeah!" Lydia began sarcastically. "The angry murderer wolf guy hasn't harmed Selene, so why won't we wrap her all nicely and give it him to her because of his very clean track record!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm on Lydia's side here." Jackson crossed his arms, clenching his jaw while Lydia threw him a look.

"Wow, sometimes it really funny how I have to be the brains around here." Stiles rolled his eyes while the two looked at him, annoyed. "Look, retards, he has never hurt Selene nor has ever planned to hurt her. Remember at the ice rink?" Stiles looked at everyone. "He held her back while his groupies attacked Scott."

"That's only once, Stiles." Allison smiled uneasily, trying to be supportive of him.

"No, think harder." Stiles grinned while rubbing his hands together. "Think back to every instance that we've all been in danger of him. Remember back at Scott's house; how he had Isaac and Erica attack everyone but Selene." When they all started to realize he added, "Great! I see light bulbs lighting. It's good that you're guys synopsis are working!" Stiles grinned while everyone gave him an annoyed look.

"Its _synapses, _dork." Lydia snapped.

"Yeah…Even when I was being controlled, I noticed that… He always protected her." Jackson whispered, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

Lydia nodded, "Yes, and at my party. He warned her to not drink anything that night."

"See, see! I knew that there was some brains in that cheerleader and football head of yours!" Stiles laughed with a grin.

Jackson and Lydia threw him a very irritated dark look.

"But why?" Allison asked biting her lip, looking at Scott.

"That's the big question." Lydia said.

"…It's…I-I can't explain it." Scott whispered scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I can." Jackson fumed. "He has the hots for my girl." Selene threw him a look. Ever since she had helped Jackson recover from his transformation, they have been getting close. But not to the point of establishing that they were in a relationship yet…Even though they were going to Formal together. Selene just guessed that everyone-including Jackson- believed they were together now.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself there, buddy." Stiles laughed, giving Jackson an incredulous look.

"Yeah, well-"Jackson was cut off by Scott.

"It's a werewolf thing." He looked up and met eyes with Selene.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two.

"What I mean is, in a weird way…He can't manage to hurt her." Scott whispered his dark eyes to hers. "He tried to tell me something about it that night when Allison's father had forbid me to see her...But he never got it out fully…"

"If you think about it," Allison whispered her eyes shifting, holding Scott's hand tighter. "He is actually more protective if anything."

Everyone became silent.

"Okay, I've heard everyone's opinion on this and I have taken it under consideration." Selene spoke up looking at everyone. "And I'm going through with this."

Jackson was about to speak but she held up a hand.

"No, this is not anyone else's decision but mine." Selene shrugged. "We need a distraction in order to save Danny and I'm it. If he sees me as a distraction, then I'll take it. That's final. Understood?"

Everyone slowly nodded and got up.

"So tonight…We take back Danny and throw over the Alpha." Scott looked at the group of friends that were preparing for battle.

Derek ran through the woods. It relaxed him. He ran in his wolf form, wild as the animal inside ran free. He loved nights like this. Yet he found himself slowly thinking back to something…Or someone, should he say.

He growled and attacked a nearby tree, leaving it broken into shreds. He noticed that he was getting closer to his abandoned house, so he slowed down.

He turned back into his human form as he stood far away from it. He looked at the rose bush that was slowly crawling into his room on the second floor. He looked at how old the house looked, and thought how he needed to turn a carpenter into a wolf then at least he could command him to fix up the house. All the sudden, he felt a weird vibe looking at the rosebushes again. For some reason, he felt drawn to them.

Then he shook his head and whispered to himself, "Come on, Derek. You're the big bad Alpha wolf…You don't have time to think about rosebushes and gardening."

He walked into the house and automatically he felt it. A wave of power hit him and he felt that there was an intruder in his house.

He quietly went down to the basement where he saw poor bloody Danny chained to the wall, just as he had left him.

"This isn't the way you wanted to be chained by me, was it Danny?" Derek smirked as Danny threw him a look full of hatred. His mischievous blue eyes flashed a red glint as he went up the stairs and checked out the whole entire house except for his room.

He stood outside of his room, ready to go in. But then all of the sudden he stopped.

And he knew it. Someone was in his room. He didn't even need his supersonic hearing in order to determine that. No, he _felt _it. Felt someone.

He slowly opened the door and the wave of emotions hit him hard as he saw her standing in front of him. Her back to him, but her face reflected off from the dresser mirror in front of her.

Selene turned slowly around as she was done playing with the flame of the candle in front of her. She turned to meet eyes with him. The Alpha. Derek.

He looked at her stunned and couldn't find words to say to her.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked, speechless. He couldn't believe she would come here alone.

"I always come here." A small smirk played at her lips. "Well, at least in my dreams I do."

Derek sucked in air.

"Don't you remember, Derek?" She was now smirking. "You're always in them." She turned around back to the dresser and put a small clip in her hair. "Don't you always make sure to make an appearance every night or so?"

"Shouldn't you be at your little dance…The Formal?" He asked looking at her, analytically.

"I should be. I was." She smiled. "I mean, I got all dolled up."

She turned back around, "How do I look?" She gestured to herself.

"How did that _snake,_ Jackson, let you get past him?" Derek snarled, trying to avoid looking at her, but he failed.

Derek looked at her raven beauty. She was truly stunning. Her dark hair was curled softly which brought out her grayish eyes. Her red lips looked as if they were drenched in blood and matched perfectly with her crimson red long dress.

"Jealous? What's wrong, Derek, cat got your tongue?" She asked. "Or wait…Or should I say, _dog _got your tongue."

Derek shook his head, "You shouldn't be here."

He then looked around the room for the first time. The whole room was lit in candles; there must have been at least fifty lighting the whole room up. His stuff was where he left it; even his bed remained neatly made. But his once gloomy room now had a peaceful vibe to it.

He didn't even see her when stepped up until she was touching his face with her warm hand, "You didn't answer my question. How do I look, Derek?"

He looked into her gray eyes and felt himself overcome with the same emotions as before.

He pulled away and asserted, "You should not be here."

"Why?" She smiled.

"T-this is a trick." He shakes his head like he was trying to convince himself. " It's a trick."

"Trick?" Selene whispered looking into his eyes. "When do I ever play tricks, Derek?"

Derek didn't say anything but he pulled back from her arms. He stepped back, but kept his eyes out on her. She made him feel uneasy…Out of control. And Derek, the Alpha, could never be out of control.

He kept staring at her, so intensely that his eyes started to burn. Yet Selene just stood there, calmly. How could she be so calm?

She innocently batted her eyelashes and he sucked in his breath.

Then the window in his room opened and a bunch of dried rose petals blew into the room, landing beautiful all around them. Outside, he could see the white curtains blowing in the wind and the beautiful moon shining outside. Everything almost seemed planned.

"You should go." Derek whispered lowly.

"You keep saying that, yet you don't do anything about it." Selene remarked looking at the petals in her hands.

"You seriously don't want me to do anything about it." Derek threatened with a smirk.

"Like you could." She shrugged.

Then Derek got a very sadistic look on his face as he charged right at her. He was so fast that she barely saw him until she was face to face with him. His hands- or should she say claws- dug dangerously into her smooth skin as he held her in his death grip. His now red eyes pierced into her gray ones as he opened his mouth and revealed his fangs. He growled so loudly at her that Selene's ears burned. She saw the animalistic side of him…yet it did not frighten her all the way.

"_Leave. I don't want you here."_ He growled so lowly like a predator ready to launch at its prey. Her eyes flinched at the sound of his rough voice.

"Stop lying to yourself, Derek." She brushed and shook his hands off of hers. "You have to believe your own lie first before you start convince others."

Selene smiled and blew the rose petals that she had in her hand, onto his face. Derek stood in disbelief as she then turned around and sat lightly on the bed.

She looked around the room, "I have to say…This is very cryptic. You didn't even have lights."

He just stood there, dumbfounded. "What are you?" He asked, fully believing that she was not human.

She grinned, "A melodramatic Taurus. Yourself?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Aquarius on the cusp of Leo."

"You see, now we're getting somewhere." She smiled. "Come sit here." She patted the bed.

Derek felt a smirk playing at his lips. "If you came here for that, all you needed to do was ask."

He flashed a wolfish grin at Selene who rolled her eyes.

"The only head that guys use is the one below their waist." She sighed leaning back onto the backboard.

"I've been told that I use that one very well though." He let out a small mischievous chuckle.

"You're impossible." She rolled her eyes again.

"Now, you're getting it." He smirked as he took a step closer. "How about I make it possible?"

Selene realized that he had his confidence back, thinking he had the upper hand now.

"Don't come near me with those intentions." She hissed.

"Yet here we are." He grinned taking another step. "Alone."

Selene felt herself becoming uncomfortable. "Yes, thanks for that, Captain Obvious." Her voice lowered at the end.

"Not so strong, are we now?" He mocked with a fake pout.

"I don't need to be strong in front of you." She shook her head.

"Why? Because your little friends will save you?" Derek laughed which made her shiver. "Look around sweetheart, you're alone."

Suddenly his words sank in and she felt exposed…Alone.

"You're alone." Derek took another step until he was right in front of her, face to face.  
>"You're alone with the Big Bad Wolf…" She felt his hand lightly brushing her knee, slowly going up, and sliding with the red silk of her dress. "Red."<br>His eyes shot up to hers as he finished his sentence and then she realized how symbolic her clothing was.

Selene was alarmed by his sudden closeness. Looking into his blue eyes was like staring into a wolf's eyes; terrifying. She then realized the danger of being with him; after all he _was_ a wolf. And he must have been at least two inches away from her face. She could smell the fresh scent of the forest on him as she pulled back.

He smirked at her as he heard her pulse increasing.

"I can't believe that anyone would leave you alone with me, Selene." Derek darkly chuckled as he looked into her eyes, his wolfish grin revealing his devilish good looks.

"I'm not scared of you." Selene whispered, her heart beating in her chest.

Derek scrunched up his brows, mockingly, "Yeah?" He lifted his other cold hand and placed it on her throat. "Your heart says otherwise," he murmured as his finger lightly trailed dangerously down the vein to her chest. "You see, you can't lie to me…I know when you are."

She slapped his hand away, angrily.

"Come on!" He laughed. "We were about to have some fun."

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" She hissed.

"One that comes alone wandering in the woods to a man's house in the middle of the night." He emphasized every word. "What kind of woman does that, Selene?"

Suddenly, she slapped-more like punched- him very hard on his face that he had to step back a few steps.

"You are not a man, Derek." She asserted.

He let out a growl as he looked back to her, "Careful, now. Don't want to upset your captor." He touched the spot where she slapped him. "Don't know what I can when I'm mad."

The anger in his voice sent a chill down her spine until it hit her. "You're bluffing."

"What?" Derek asked, confused.

"You won't hurt me." She grinned, thinking back to all the times he threatened her yet didn't hurt her.

"The word "_won't"_ can easily be reconsidered." He growled.

"Or should I say, can't hurt me." She grinned.

"Now, you're bluffing." Derek rolled his eyes.

"You would have done it already." She smirked. "All you talk about is hurting me." She raised her hands up, "Well, here I am, Derek. Hurt me... if you can."

"Don't tempt me." He growled, angry.

"Awh, did I hit a soft spot?" She pouted. "Try."

He gave her an evil look as he growled at her savagely.

"Not so strong, are we, Derek?" Now she mocked with the same tone.

"Leave!" He yelled, shaking the bed.

"Well you didn't want me to leave a few minutes before. What happened to the change of heart?" She laughed laying back.

"You should be glad that I have enough in me to not harm you." Derek said.

"Or be glad that you're afraid to hurt me." She smirked.

"You're impossible." He growled.

"How about I make it possible?" She smirked as she pulled him by his hand to sit next to her. Now she knew full heartedly, that she controlled him rather than the other way around.

This is how it always went in that dream. They both would utter those words and somehow end up wrapped in each other's arms afterwards. It was crazy and absolutely impossible, yet it happened every time. But this wasn't a dream.

He let her pull him down onto the bed.

"What happened to _your_ change of heart, Selene?" He grinned as he stared down at her.

She sat up and looked at him.

He raised a brow, "And I'm the suggestive one."

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes. "You were just too far and I was getting tired looking up at you."

Then Derek took his leather jacket off and threw it on the other side of the bed, revealing his navy blue long sleeved shirt.

"That's better." He grinned, looking at her.

"Yes for me too." She smirked, eyeing his built body.

"You're peculiar, you know that?" He said looking at her laying comfortably on her side looking at him.

"Yes, I get that a lot." She grinned.

"And unpredictable." He said, analyzing her. "Very unpredictable."

"Yes, I hear that a lot as well, Mr. Hale." She grinned again.

"Like no one knows your intentions." He slowly started to turn to her. "No one knows whose team you're playing for."

"I don't play for any team…Too overrated." She grinned as he leaned in closer.

She just laid still as he looked deeply into her eyes. Then suddenly he moved so fast that he was hovering above her, firmly gripping the back her head supporting her to look at him. "No one knows when you'll stab them right in the back."

"Or even if it is their back." She grinned as placed her hand on his fast beating heart.

Derek hovered above her, analyzing her every movement as she was analyzing him.

"Who are you?" He asked breathlessly, almost giving up.

"I'm Selene." She answered.

"I don't know what it is about you." He whispered, painfully. "There's- there's something about you…that I can't put my finger on."

"But I'm so close." She whispered back, touching his face with her warm hand.

"Yet too far." He smiled, sadly.

"I'm right here." She smiled softly.

"Yes. I know." He smiled softly. "But it's not the present I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"It's tomorrow that scares me." He whispered holding her in his arms.

"But we're in the moment." She laughed. "Carpe Diem."

"Last time I did that, I got my heart ripped out of my chest." Derek chuckled. "Literally."

"Don't worry, I can't do that." She winked.

"Oh but you can." Derek stared into her drab eyes.

They laid quietly as Derek ran his hand through her hair and she traced his strong biceps with her finger. His arms were just so firm yet welcoming to her. It was an interesting picture, the two of them together. They both were so different that they were so alike. They mirrored each other even though everyone would hate to admit it.

"What are you scared of, Derek?" She asked looking into his clear blue eyes.

Another silent moment came upon them and they remained wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Derek smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" She grinned. "You seem to be scared of me since you tend to leave whenever I show up anywhere that isn't a dream."

"If I was, I would have taken you out long time ago. Right now, you're just making me reconsider my decision." Derek smirked, leaning down and softly kissing her neck. The very innocent jester actually implied him biting her neck, turning her, adding a dark tone to their conversation.

"Is that why I find you watching over me?" She asked, tipping her head to the side and looking at a very still Derek. He lifted his face where he could see her.

"…" Derek just stayed quiet. "Whatever do you mean?"

"..You know what I mean." She sat up. "Sometimes, when I look outside a window. I see you." She paused. "I _feel _you." When he stayed quiet, she went on. "I'll look outside a window…And I see you. I'll go out for a walk at night, I feel like you're near…. That night that I was with Jackson, when we didn't know that he was the kanima…" He became alert when she mentioned Jackson's name.

"He was going to kill me." Selene felt chills on her back; Derek felt her shiver in his arms.

"It wasn't your fault." Derek finally spoke up. "It was his master, Jake, that wanted to get you out of the way because you loosed his connection with Jackson."

"You saved me." She looked up at him quickly, but hesitated when she saw his face. "I-I don't know why...But I think it was you."

"Why?" Derek asked.

She bit her lip as if she was trying to remember a memory that she lost. "..It's a blur. I know that I hit Jackson with something, stopping him for awhile. I remember running. I was running in the forest and it was raining. I messed up my foot and I couldn't see anything… Jackson jumped in front me…I saw a house in the distance, and…" She shivered. "And I knocked out after that."

"Anything else?" Derek asked, looking at her worried.

"…Yes." She looked up. "I could have sworn I remember someone carry me out of the forest that night."

Derek didn't say anything, yet remained in his statue like state.

"I asked Scott….He just said that he found me in his bed in the next morning when he came home, the window was open…" Selene looked at him. "Was it you?"

Derek didn't say anything.

"It had to be." Selene whispered. "No one else could have."

"…Did you even think about the fact that Jackson's controlled state can sometimes actually be loosened until he can break out of control for awhile?" Derek asked.

Selene felt stupid, "N-never mind. Forget that I said anything." It made sense to her. Jackson always seemed to break out of control whenever she or Lydia was near him. It had to do something with his real human emotions.

She looked away from Derek's very close face towards the moon.

"Hey…" Derek said softly. "As long as you're safe, nothing else matters."

"Yes, I know." She looked back at him.

A gust of wind blew in and she shivered again.

Derek began to get up, "Wait, I'll go get you a blanket."

Selene felt the warm slowly leave as Derek disappeared into his closet.

He then walked back with a black blanket and slowly placed it on her.

"It's late. You should go to sleep." He said when she was under the covers. "It's one am." And she nodded.

"Goodnight." He whispered and began to leave when her hand reached out and grabbed his.

He stopped and looked at the warm hand which was holding his and looked back at her.

"Stay." Selene smiled, scooting over as she pulled him near.

He looked at her intensely as he slowly got into bed and faced her.

She leaned in closer and tucked her head under his chin and placed her hand on his chest, like she always did. Derek leaned down and kissed the top of her head, like he always did. It was almost a déjà vu feeling. Derek felt automatically frozen as he felt Selene slowly falling asleep on him. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding, she felt herself smile a little. Within minutes, both of them were sleeping, but this time… Their dream matched reality.

Derek groaned as he reached out to place his arm around Selene. When his arm hit the pillow, he opened his eyes and looked around. Selene was nowhere in sight.

It didn't take him long to find her. He just wandered into the forest, following her scent to the cliff. He began to get worried when he saw her sitting by the edge, looking up at the moon.

"Selene?" He called out, softly.

She got up and turned around, still in her beautiful red dress. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, slowly walking over to her.

"I couldn't sleep." She smiled still by the edge.

"Why won't you come over here?" Derek worried. "You're very close to the edge."

"I always come here." She laughed. "It's beautiful tonight."

"It's awfully dangerous." Derek claimed as he kept walking near her.

"Yes, it is. But Scott and Allison come here as well." She smiled.

"Scott is a werewolf. He can survive the fall and save Allison." Derek said. "You can't."

"Are you worried about me, Mr. Hale?" She grinned walking close to the edge, the red dress blowing in the wind.

"This is not funny; it's… dangerous." Derek's eyes flashed red. "Of course I care. Now walk over here, Selene." She knew that he had stopped himself from getting mad. He clenched his jaw and spoke dangerously calm, something that was unlike Derek Hale.

"I'm sorry." Selene softly smiled as she took a step towards him. He held out his hand as she reached forward hers.

But all of the sudden her foot slipped and she went down into the dark abyss; the piece of land she was standing on cracked from the cliff. Her heart stopped as she knew she was going to die.

But suddenly, Derek caught her arm. He was kneeling over the cliff while she was dangling over the cliff. She let out a whimper as he pulled her up and she landed on the ground near him.

Selene breathed breathlessly as she coughed for air.

Her heart pounded crazily, "It was you." She quivered. "You saved me that night."

Derek just looked down at her, with masked emotions as he leaned down and lifted her up from the ground and started to carry her home. They didn't speak as he walked through the dark forest, but Selene just looked at him. She knew that it was him that night. He saved her.

When they were inside his room again, Derek left to go get a bandage. Selene had cut her arm when she fell. She sat quietly on the bed, watching Derek walking around.

He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. Without asking permission, he grabbed her arm and laid it softly on his lap as he began to take out alcohol.

He poured some on a white towel and then placed it on her arm. She hissed in pain as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, so lowly.

"Why?" She asked.

"You are wrong." Derek didn't look at her. "I didn't save you that night."

Selene scrunched up her eye brows, "But-"Derek shook his head. "Jackson?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head as he cleaned her wound. "You saved yourself, Selene."

He looked up at her as she sat there in surprise. "You were about to knock out; Jackson was in front of you. He was the kanima. You're right; I think he was going to kill you. It was pouring and you were in the forest. He caught up to you. He looked at you and you were staring right back." He paused.  
>"You walked right up to him, limping…And you hugged him."<p>

Selene heard herself gasp, "What?"

"Yes. You hugged him and Jake lost control of Jackson. Jackson was himself. His feelings for you saved both of you. " Derek whispered. "Jackson caught you as you fainted. He was in absolute shock as he carried you towards the house." Derek began to bandage up her arm.

"Then I came. I saw him with you and he turned again. He ran. I saw you lying on the ground and I took you to Scott's house." Derek murmured. "I knew that he would keep you safe as I went after the kanima." He stopped.  
>"But make no mistake, Selene." Derek finally looked up at her. "You Saved Yourself."<p>

Selene began to remember little details as Derek asked, "Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do." Selene whispered. "It's hazy, but I do."

Derek nodded.

"Why was Jackson after me in the first place?" Selene asked. "I was with you that night."

"I let you get hurt." Derek looked up. "I try to save you, yet I keep letting you get hurt."

Selene smiled, "Maybe I don't need saving." Derek raised his eyebrows. "Okay, so tonight I did. But I don't need anyone to save me."

Derek looked up at her, "I think I'm starting to learn that."

He had finished with her arm and they looked at each other for awhile. Selene felt herself lean in slowly as Derek followed her. They faced each other, only centimeters apart.

Selene stared into the eyes of the wolf within Derek. Instead of seeing the red eyes, she saw his melancholy piercing blue eyes staring back at her. She felt the intensity of his dangerous presence in front of her. Her body was ordering her to flee, yet she fought every fiber of her being to stay there. She knew she shouldn't though. It was now impossible for any hope for of a future with them. It was too late.

Derek leaned in knowing he was going to hurt himself. He knew that he could not do this. He kept fighting the animal within him, but it was too late. There was only so much a person could fight until their true desires take over. He had tried to keep his distance. He knew there was no good coming from his crazy wanting of her, but that only fed it more. You always want what you can't have. But he was at that point; the point of no return. It was too late.

They both knew that they couldn't have any possible future. No. They knew that they were only playing with their hearts now, only hurting each other and their own selves. It was absolutely pointless and unnecessary pain. Yet they couldn't stop. It didn't matter anymore. No use fighting a battle they will eventually lose. They already had been fighting themselves and each other for so long, it just got very tiring. You can only lie to yourself for so long until you have to face it.

As Derek and Selene finally kissed, they felt an electrical connection form between them. Selene saw the real wolf within him. She was flashed into a reality where she was seeing the white wolf with intriguing blue eyes running through the dark blue snowy woods. She felt the thrill of the lonely wolf running wild from all the loneliness and hate he felt. She felt like she was soothing the sorrowful wolf. When she kissed Derek, it was otherworldly.

As Derek finally kissed Selene, he felt the vehement side of her. He felt himself witnessing a girl in a red dress running wildly into the deep blue snowy woods. He felt the overwhelming emotions of a lonely independent girl who had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He felt the emotions that she released by running through the woods, as if they were his own. Because in a way, they were like his. Derek felt like he was helping the strong girl finally rest. When he kissed Selene, it was transcendental.

They both held up their hands and slowly linked them together.

When they entwined their hands together, they both were transported into a place where they witnessed a majestic girl embracing a magnificent wolf in the middle of the bitter woods. The wolf and the girl remained in a curled up embrace where the both comforted each other. The white of the wolf's fur and the red of the girl's dress were merged together. They didn't know where one ended and where the other one began. Together they were one, never again alone in the cold bitter woods.

Derek and Selene fell softly onto his bed, lips and hands still intertwined. They both felt exhilarated.

Nothing existed. No love, no hate, no anger, no time. It was them. Only them.

Time did not exist until there was a piercing sound that broke them apart.

Derek grabbed Selene and held her back as they both faced an unknown intruder.

Derek growled towards the door where Scott, Jackson, and Allison stood.

"Selene!" Jackson yelled towards her, but she just stood still behind Derek.

"Come here!" Allison yelled, holding up her bow and arrow towards Derek.

All the sudden Jackson charged at Derek and slit the back of his neck; Derek was now paralyzed.

Then Erica, who came out of nowhere, charged at Allison who was pointing the arrow at Derek's head as Isaac and Boyd attacked Scott and Jackson.

Before Selene could even process anything, she was in Jackson's arms while she watched everyone fighting around her. In her mind everything was in slow motion.

"Selene, are you okay?" Jackson's lips asked in worry. She watched his pink lips shout the words and his blue eyes twinkle with worry when she just nodded.

Then she saw him being attacked by Isaac who pulled him away for her.

She looked up and saw Allison on the ground near her.

"Selene!" Allison yelled, yet Selene only heard everything in whispers. "Shoot him!"

Selene felt the bow and arrow being pushed into her hands as Allison fought off Erica.

"Shoot him!" Allison yelled as Selene held the weapon in her hands. "Do it, now!"

Selene scrunched up her eyebrows and looked up at Derek who was on his knees a couple of feet in front of her.

He just looked at her and her at him. They both felt stuck. Both of their allies were yelling at them to attack each other.

"Do it!" They all yelled at the two of them.

"Selene!" Allison yelled. "Shoot!"

Selene looked at Allison and then at Derek.

And she shot the arrow at Derek's heart.

The arrow felt fiercely flying at Derek's heart until he caught it last minute. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were instantly at his side. Erica held Derek's hand in hers.

Jackson had his arm around her waist as Scott and Allison stood by her side.

They all faced each other, Allison and Erica, Jackson and Isaac, Scott and Boyd, and Selene and Derek.

Derek's face remained as emotionless as Selene's. They both knew that this was how it was going to end. They both knew.

Then why did it hurt so much?

"Let's go." Jackson asserted. "We already have Danny."

Then the room was spinning for Selene and she fell into Jackson's warm arms.

When she woke up, Selene was wrapped in black silk covers. She was in Jackson's room.

"You're up." She heard Stiles say as he walked up to her.

"Hey." She whispered her heart pounding.

What if they all saw her and Derek? How would they ever forgive her?

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, sitting next to her. His brown eyes were filled with worry. "You look pale. Are you okay?"

"Stiles, I'm-"She was cut off by Allison.

"She's as fine as anyone who had to distract a murderer, Stiles." Allison walked over and gave her a small smile.

Selene smiled in relief.

"You want anything, Selene?" Allison asked. "Anything to eat or drink?"

"No. I'm fine, thank you." She smiled quickly. "What time is it?"

"It's 11…pm." Stiles laughed. "You slept for a long time."

"And that's what she should be doing. Idiots." Jackson walked in. "Let her rest."

"But-"Jackson cut Stiles off.

"Go watch those movies you guys brought." Jackson ordered them out. They gave her a small smile as they left her alone.

"How are you feeling?" Jackson asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm fine." She nodded faking a smile.

"Did anything-?" Jackson asked.

"Nope!" She added quickly. "How's Danny?"

"Confused." Jackson chuckled. "Very _very _confused."

"I bet." She joined him. "What did you say to him?"

"That we are all in a all powerful and notorious gang." Jackson laughed loudly. "That Derek wanted something from him like drugs. Oh and eventually recruit him to our gang."

"Oh my god, really?" Selene laughed along with him. "What did he say? Is he going to tell anyone?"

"That I was fucking weird and that he knew that McCall and Stillinski were always fucking weird also." Jackson roared. "Oh and get this: he said that he won't say anything as long as I go with him to a gay bar and make his ex jealous."

"Oh my god, I love Danny." She laughed.

"Yeah, he's awesome, but not even in his dreams." Jackson smiled. He looked very handsome when he smiled.

"Oh he knows that, Jackson." She laughed.

Suddenly the laughter died out and he just looked at her.  
>They looked at each other while Selene played with the loose string that was on Jackson's blanket.<p>

When he leaned in closer, she turned her face and his lips touched her cheek instead.

She felt him lean against her face and sigh, "I'm really sorry."

"No, it's-"She began with her eyes closed, feeling his breath on her neck.

"It's not okay." He pulled away to stare at her. "I'm sorry that I did that after…after everything."

"Yeah…" She nodded, looking down at her hands.

He lifted her face with his hand, "I'm sorry, but I promise that I will make it up. I'll make everything okay, Selene."

She looked into his twinkling blue eyes. God, he was handsome. He leaned in and kissed her forehead instead this time.

"We should go watch movies; it'll be fun." She whispered once he pulled away from her.

"That sounds like a good plan." Jackson smiled.

She laced her fingers with him as she got up and they left to the other room.

Selene then left to the kitchen. After she poured herself a drink, she looked outside of the huge glass windows of Jackson's house. It was really amazing and beautiful; easy to tell how affluent his family really was.

"Hey." She turned to see Scott.

"Oh hello, Scott." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting next to her on the stool by the counter.

"Everyone's asking me that." She softly smiled. "I don't want to lie."

"I'm sorry." He sheepishly smiled.

"Don't be." She shook her head and then drank out of the glass she had in front of her.

"…You know you can talk to me, right." Scott whispered. "About anything. I don't care whatever it is. You can come to me."

Selene knew he sensed something was up. "I know. Thank you, Scott."

"No problem. I just want you to know that you can come to me about anything. I know how hard it can be talking at people sometimes, but I want you to know that I'll understand." He smiled.

"I know you will." She nodded.

Then Allison called his name out from the other room, asking him to come. Stiles and Jackson were arguing and fighting in the next room about which movie to watch.

"Things just got ten times more complicated." Scott joked while getting up and leaving to the next room.

Selene just sat there, looking into the forest, whispering, "Tell me about it." While staring back at two red eyes watching her.


End file.
